Traditional kingpin and fifth wheel hitches used on recreational vehicles are similar to those used on tractor trailer combinations and have the same disadvantages. The kingpin must be at a very specific height for its entry into the fifth wheel hitch. The operator of the vehicle must back into the kingpin when it is at its proper height. Performing this task can be nearly impossible in locations other than a large, level, and flat surface.
Another problem with traditional kingpin and fifth wheel hitches is the constraint of the trailer to rotate in a single plane. In a traditional fifth wheel hitch, the pin is locked with a jaw that restrictively limits the out of plane movement with respect to the hitch. While this may work for a tractor trailer combination, it is extremely undesirable for smaller vehicles. Traveling over uneven terrain will necessitate out of plane movement. A previous attempt to provide out of plane movement with a fifth wheel hitch has been to provide a pivot pin below the fifth wheel plate. This is done to provide a gimbaled connection and this allows the entire fifth wheel plate to pivot, but adds significant weight and complexity to the hitch.
An additional problem of traditional fifth wheel hitches and other hitches is difficulty in determining whether a secure connection has been made. The locking parts within a traditional fifth wheel hitch are not visible when the hitch is properly connected. As such, a user of such a hitch is required to test the connection before traveling. If this is not done, the user runs the risk of dropping the trailer. This unsafe situation can damage the towing vehicle as well as other vehicles near the towing vehicle. A more flexible system that provides assurance a proper connection has been made is needed for an ordinary recreational user that may lack the requisite skill to align a king pin in a fifth wheel hitch.
This present disclosure relates to hitch receivers and adapters, primarily for gooseneck and fifth wheel trailers. Many trailers utilize a fifth wheel kingpin. These trailers require a bed-mounted kingpin receiver and skid plate to receive and affix the trailer. These bed-mounted kingpin receivers consume a significant amount of space in the bed and commonly require bed mounted rails. The kingpin devices are frequently heavy and difficult to maneuver. Many users tow different styles of trailer, which require different vehicle mounts. One of these mounts is a gooseneck ball. The gooseneck ball is unobtrusive and mounted near the bed floor. It protrudes above the floor but is commonly removable to allow the bed of the vehicle to be unobstructed so it can be used for other purposes. The location of the gooseneck ball is determined by the manufacturer of the vehicle and typically, there is no adjustment provision made for the location of the gooseneck ball. Due to the absence of any adjustment for the location of the gooseneck ball in the bed, the distance between the gooseneck ball and the cab of a pickup is fixed. A user towing different types of trailers may find that lack of adjustment in the location of the ball inconvenient when towing different trailers. This inconvenience is particularly exacerbated by the fact that typical hitch assemblies that have been used as an adapter connecting to existing gooseneck offer no adjustment of the location of the trailer attachment with respect to the gooseneck ball. The ability to move the trailer attachment point with respect to the gooseneck ball is useful to change the distance between the trailer and cab of the pickup towing the trailer. Some trailers need more distance than others from the cab to facilitate turning without the trailer hitting the cab.
In addition to the issues mentioned above, current fifth wheel hitches have bed rails that are rigidly affixed to their frames. The rigid connection of the bed rails to the fifth wheel hitch means that as forces act on the hitch, those forces are transferred directly to the bed via the bed rails. Those forces will cause damage over time due to the fact that the bed of a towing vehicle is not sufficiently rigid withstand such forces. An improved device is needed.